Semiconductor arrangements comprising press pack cells currently available on the market have a complex structure for connecting the semiconductor chips contained in the press pack cells electrically to the main electrodes of the cell, for example the emitter and collector, source and drain or anode and cathode, and/or to the control electrodes, for example the gate or base.
There is therefore a need for an improved design of such semiconductor arrangements, an improved production method and operation of an improved semiconductor arrangement.